Fusion
by Popnkilo
Summary: Crossover 01/02/03/04 sort of, not really its weird. To get from the digital world to the real world one always had to relay on the gates, what if you didn't need them anymore? pairings are unclear please read and review
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
People, society in general are sheep to me. They run in flocks thinking that they have enormous freedom. They look upward and all-around, feeling great about themselves. The individual is a myth. The so-called individual follows the crowd like everyone else. They only think they are unique in the universe because they have yet to meet a person like them. If you take a black sheep out of every heard and place them in a single pen are they really unique anymore. And in that same pen I put a single white sheep in there would that 'individual' be independent. We are all bound by rules even I; without rules things cannot work.  
  
Now you're probably thinking am I the one that created these walls that surround the world. No, I am not responsible for them. I am something else but that is not important for the time being. What is important is what is about to pass. The earth is changing, for the better or worse I do not know. Many of us have waited a long time for this moment. The rift is nearly sealed and no one is prepared for it. With the link between the humans and what you call digimon open and restored, all that's left is the fourth race to be reunited.  
  
This is an exciting time, many doors are opening and I can only hope they choose the right ones and keep the wrong ones closed. Like all children they will need guidance. I use the term children loosely; I merely mean those who have come after me. I am no god. I am just a being trying to correct past mistakes done by my pears.  
A/n: This story takes place 4 years after season 2 and will be told three separate ways. You guys are probably going ok? Whatever. Once I get the ball rolling everything will become clear. And those of you who are reading One boy's journey bear with me I hit the wall with that one and while I was thinking I came up with this one. 


	2. Dream a little dream

Disclamer- I don't own digimon  
  
The sun was high in the sky. A boy stood on a hill overlooking the grasses. He could feel the wind behind him.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
The boy turned around in circles upon hearing his name. The sky darkened and the ground beneath him rattled and shook violently. He could see the land cracking and breaking apart.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
Again he heard his name but could not determine the origin. He gathered his balance and started running through the madness. It had started to rain hard. All around him the landscape was changing. The grass was no longer green and the sky was now black.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
He kept running as hard as he can ignoring the changes around him. He ran and ran until he saw a figure standing in his way. Takeru stopped a few paces short of the person. The person was wearing light beige robes and a dark brown hood covering their face. The hooded figure raised their arm and pointed up. Takeru followed its hand and looked up into the sky. A bright white light flashed blinding him for a moment. He put his arm in front of his eyes to block the brightness. When the flash subsided three worlds appeared. Takeru immediately recognized both his own world and the digital world but the third remained a mystery. The three worlds slowly drew closer to one another. First the digital world and his joined and then the third united with the other two. After the three joined together a dark circle appeared in the center. Takeru looked back down to the hooded figure. The person took two steps back and spoke.  
  
"The whirl wind approaches."  
  
With that, the hooded person vanished along with everything around Takeru. He was surrounded in white.  
  
Takeru quickly rose from his bed sweating. He wiped his brow and was breathing hard. He looked down at his hand covered in his sweat. "What is going on?" He threw back the covers and got out of bed. This was the third night he had the dream. He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. Looking into the mirror all he could think about was the stranger's last words. "The whirl wind approaches."  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Everyone was having fun out on the field. School had been out for about a week so all digidestined decided to have a picnic. The guys split up into teams and started a soccer game while the girls just chilled on the grass. Sora took out a blanket and laid it out on the grass. She and Miyako sat down and started to talk about guys. Hikari was listening but then noticed Takeru walk off from the game. Curious she followed him. She she got to pond in the middle of the park, she spotted him at the edge looking out and obliviously in deep thought. She looked up to him and grabbed his hand with both of hers.  
  
"What's up?" She looked at him and then outward at the ducks floating on the pond. Takeru turned to face her never letting go of her hand.  
  
"Nothing, I just, been having dreams that's all." He let out a small smile. Hikari had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" She looked into his eyes, remembering her dreams and the whole ordeal with the dark ocean. Takeru shook his head realizing what she was thinking about.  
  
"No, no there not," He paused swinging their arms, " Its not the dark ocean. It's something else. There more like a vision then a dreams."  
  
"I don't understand?" She felt relieved that it wasn't the dark ocean. But if it wasn't that then what was it? Takeru then began to describe his dream about the world and the strange person.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the park the guys finished their game and joined the girls. Taichi plopped down next to the basket of food and took out a soda.  
  
"Good game guys?" he raised his soda to Yamato, Koushiro, Daisuke, and Ken. "It sucks that Jyou and Iori couldn't make it." All the guys nodded in agreement. Then Koushiro looked around.  
  
"Hey where's Takeru, wasn't he playing earlier." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't even notice that he was gone."  
  
Sora stuck her head up too but she wasn't looking for Takeru. "Better question where's Hikari?" Miyako and Sora just smiled at each other. Both Yamato and Taichi smacked their foreheads at the same time.  
  
"I don't care what she says, they're a couple." Miyako managed to say while laughing. The others joined her well everyone but Daisuke. He did his usual protest.  
  
Back at the pond the two sat looking at each other still holding hands. Hikari was still taking in what Takeru just said.  
  
"What do you think he meant when he said 'the whirlwind approaches'?" Hikari came out of her deep thought. "TK?" Takeru just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is I have a bad feeling about this." Takeru paused and squeezed her hands a little, "I have a strong feeling that these dreams aren't just dreams. I don't know. I just don't know." He let go of her hands and let out a sigh of frustration. Hikari got back on her feet and extended here left hand with a smile.  
  
"Lets stop talking about this for now and get back to the others." Takeru nodded and grabbed her hand and got up. The two walked back to the others hand in hand. Everyone just looked at them. Hikari and Takeru looked at them and then at each other. "What?" Uttered a confused brown-haired girl.  
  
"Nothing." Sora answered looking away. The others followed her example. The rest of the afternoon was pretty uneventful. They mainly say around and talked. Sora was ecstatic that Mimi was coming back in a week. That night Hikari sat in bed worrying about Takeru and his dreams. He was right his dreams didn't seem normal. She was conflicted on whether or not to tell the others. On one hand she thought the others really needed to know but on the other hand if Takeru wanted to tell them he would have already done so. She couldn't sleep so she got up and headed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. When she finished her drink she set the glass in the sink and felt a hadn on her shoulder. She turned around screaming only to see taichi standing there.  
  
"Oh," she put a hand on her chest, "You scared the shit out of me Taichi."  
  
"Sorry I was just wondering why you here up so late." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room. Hikari did the same thing but when she opened the door and was shocked to see someone standing there. It was a person in a brown cloak. "Who, who are you?" Then it hit her this was the same person in Takeru's dream.  
  
"You are the key to life and death, beware the door and what's inside." Hikari approached the person slowly and carefully.  
  
"What are taking about? Key? Please tell me?" She reached forward for the person. Then she rose up from her bed breathing hard.  
  
"What just happened? Was that a dream?" Confused she laid back down making a mental to note to tell Takeru and then the others.  
  
Just as she was laying back down another brown haired girl was getting up. She reached over her bed and grabbed a pair of pants. She got out of bed and pulled them up her slender legs.  
  
"Sora? Where you going?" Came a quiet voice from the bed. Sora picked up her sweater and pulled it over her head. She turned to look at the bed once again.  
  
"Shhh.. go back to sleep." And just as subtle as the voice appeared the voice grew silent once again. She left the room and walked down the hall where she grabbed her shoes and walked out the apartment door. She finally stopped outside the building where she sat down on the steps. She looked up and then back down to the ground. She stared at her feet for a few moments until she noticed a puddle next to her heel. It was a tear that had traveled from her eye to the cold cement walkway. She didn't even notice it until it was on the floor.  
  
A few days have passed since then. The gang all busy, doing their own things. Hikari had just gotten off the phone with Sora. Hikari asked her if she wanted to hang out but she had to work that day. She needed as many hours as she could get to earn enough money to cover next year's tuition for college.  
  
"Why'd you call Sora?" Taichi hopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. Hikari put the phone down.  
  
"Oh nothing just seeing if she wanted to hang out. You know girl stuff."  
  
Taichi smirked. "So going to call you boyfriend next?" Hikari glared in response.  
  
"For the LAST time, we are just friends!" She picked up a pillow and through it at her brother. She got up and left her laughing brother in their apartment. The truth was she was going to see Takeru. She had to tell him about her dream. She was sure the stranger was the same one in his and if that were true then the others would have to know.  
  
Meanwhile across the city Daisuke and Ken just got out of soccer practice. Daisuke jumped on top of a rail and started walking on it. Ken just shook his head and followed.  
  
"You think I should ask Hikari out?" Daisuke turned around and started walking backwards on the rail. Ken gave a weird look. Daisuke jumped down and waited for his friend's opinion.  
  
"Uh listen, Dai. How should I say this.." Ken was scratching the back of his head. He was trying to think of something to say without hurting his pal's feelings when the ground started to shake. All around them everything was shifting back and fourth. Ken and Daisuke tried their best but couldn't keep their balance. Ken managed to grab the rail next to him but Daisuke missed and ended up on the floor. When he looked up he saw Ken fade away. Then everything stopped. Daisuke quickly got to his feet.  
  
"KEN!!!" He yelled in all directions. After a few minutes he calmed down. He decided the only way to figure out what just happened was to get everyone together first. With that thought in mind he took off running. As he was running he got a call from Koushiro to meet him at the park. When he got there he saw Hikari, Koushiro, Yamato, Miyako and Iori already there. "Guy's Ken is gone. I don't know how but he.."  
  
"Vanished?" Yamato interrupted him. He was leaning against the tree looking depressed. Daisuke only had a confused look on his face. "Samething happened to Sora, Takeru, Taichi and Jyou."  
  
Koushiro nodded. "We have a mafor problem on our hands."  
  
~ Some place else ~  
  
A blond boy shook his head. "Dude, what a ride." He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"No kidding Takeru." A voice behind him said. He quickly turned ready to fight but was relieved to see Ken and Sora.  
  
"Whew its only you." Suddenly the three heard a rumble noise next to him. Two more kids about their age stood up. One was wearing a pair of goggles and green cap one. The other was a girl wearing light purple skirt and vest. Sora and the others walked over and gave them a hand.  
  
"My names Takeru. These are my friends Sora and Ken." The three smiled. The guy waved.  
  
"I'm Takuya and this is Izumi." He then paused. "Izumi? I thought you went to New York for the summer? For that matter do you guys know how we got here?" Takuya looked at the other three digidestined.  
  
~ And yet another place ~  
  
Taichi, Jyou and Mimi had been walking around for an hour. For once they enjoyed it. It was the first time they had been sucked through a portal and not left totally confused. They were only partially confused. They knew they were back in the digital world they just didn't know how they got back. The gate had been resealed for years.  
  
"Come on not much farther till we get to primary village guys." Taichi said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Mimi followed close behind next to Jyou.  
  
When they got there they found other humans waiting there. There were three boys. One had a blue sweater, the other had an orange vest and the third had on a blue jacket and a yellow shirt on. Suddenly a girl came out from one of the huts. She had on a pair of jeans and a turquoise shirt on. Mimi was the first to approach them.  
  
"Hi all!" She shouted. Taichi and Jyou both let out a sigh. "My names Mimi and this is Taichi and Jyou." She grabbed Jyou's arm.  
  
The guy in the orange vest came up to them first. "I'm Lee, that's Takato, she's Ruki and his name is Kouji." Kouji nodded.  
  
As the newly acquainted digidestined started to discuss their current situation a lone figure stood at a distance.  
  
"The master will not be pleased." Then the strange being vanished.  
  
A/n: hows this for a beginning. Let me know what you all think 


	3. The plot thickens

Disclamer- I don't own digimon  
  
The wind was gently going through the city as Takato sat at the park waiting for Lee to show up. He had got a call earlier telling him to meet Lee at the park at 1:00pm. It was currently 1:20pm and it wasn't like Lee to be late. He sat at the bench looking up at Guilamon's old house. He smiled at the memories and wished he could go see him and the rest of the digimon again. He then heard a voice behind him and he immediately recognized it as Lee's.  
  
"Hey Lee where've you been?" He turned around and saw Lee. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" He shook out of his daze and smiled. "Sorry I'm late I ran into Rika on the way here." He sat down next to him.  
  
"Really? I talked to her last night and she said she would be with her mom all day on some fashion thing." Takato looked confused so a moment. "Well anyways what is it that you wanted to talk that was so important." He said in a sarcastic voice. Lee became quiet for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"I finally asked Kat out. You know the girl who works over at the bookstore by my home." He face lit up.  
  
Takato just looked at him. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but that's what you called me out here for. I thought you were going to tell me you're moving away or something major." He let out a laugh and a sigh at the same time.  
  
"No man you've been watching too much T.V." Lee joined him and patted him on the back and stood up. "We'll I got to go pick up my sister from piano you wanna come?"  
  
Takato got up. "Can't I got to get back I promised my parents I get back asap and help with the baking." He waved and started heading toward his parent's bakery. Lee just stood there watching him run and shook his head. He then started walking north to go pick up his sister.  
  
On the way to the bakery Takato passed by a shop with a collection of all kinds stuff in the window. He glanced at it and saw a locket in the shape of heart and got an idea. That was the perfect gift to get Ruki. Last year Takato finally managed to scrounge up the courage to ask her out and they have been going out for about 7months now but lately they haven't had time to see each other as frequently as they used to. He made a mental note to swing by tomorrow and buy it and then took off for the shop. Later that night Takato walked up the stairs and into his room. He was pretty tired from working all day by the stove making bread. He saw the bed and plopped down and closed his eyes.  
  
A couple of blocks down a fairly attractive woman and her daughter came through the front door as well. The older woman took off her shows and faced her daughter. "Thanks for coming along Ruki, I know how much you hate these shows." Her daughter just smiled and headed for her room. She entered, changed to her sleeping attire (Yeah I know 'attire' use your imaginations). When she closed her eyes she heard a strange voice calling her name.  
  
"Ruki.Ruki."  
  
She got up and looked around. "Who's there?" She called out and heard her name again. "Its times like these I wish Renamon was still here." She quietly said to herself. Suddenly a strange figure in a brown cloak stood in the middle of the room. She stared with intensity. "Who are you?"  
  
"You are the Key to light and darkness. Beware the door for it swings both ways."  
  
"What? Who are you? What are talking about?" But just as she finished her question the hooded figure disappeared. She just laid back down totally confused on what was going on. So she did the only thing she could and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day Takato was in that shop he passed by purchasing the locket from the window. The clerk handed him the bag and he thanked him and went on his way to meet Ruki. He walked up the steps to her home and knocked on the door. He stood eager to give her the present. He heard footsteps and the door finally opened.  
  
"Hey Ruki." He smiled.  
  
"Takato." She slightly smiled but was more surprised. "What are you doing here?" She stood there wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt.  
  
"I told you I was coming over on the phone a couple of days ago remember silly." He laughed.  
  
"Yeah that's right." She let him in. "So what Lee want, you told me he wanted to talk to you." She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh can you believe it, he drags me all the way out to the park to tell me he asked a girl out. You know the one he's been staring at in the bookstore." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh here's a little something I found yesterday that I just had to get you." He pulled a small wrapped gift from behind his back. She took it and just looked at it.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything just open it." He said waiting to see her expression when she sees the locket. She carefully opened it and pulled out the locket. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. It was silver but it wasn't reflective and shiny. She loved it. She quickly hugged him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Oh Takato I love it."  
  
Holding her in his arms he just smiled. "Well you're welcome." Just then as fast as the burst of excitement came it went. She broke the embrace and looked at him and smiled. Takato sensed something was wrong, for a moment she looked sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" He extended a hand to her. She hesitantly took it but soon ended up in his arms. She looked into his eyes. He could see her eyes water a bit. She was about to say something but the ground started to shift. The couple held on to each other for balance but both fell over.  
  
Ruki was the first to get up. She looked around then back to Takato who had also got up. "Uh Takato where's my house?" They two were now standing in a field. Takato was about to answer when they both heard someone yell from about a hundred yards away.  
  
"Hey Takato, Ruki is that you!" Both were kind of relieved, it was Lee. Takato waved back. Lee finally caught up with the two. "You guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but what happened." Takato asked looking around. "One minute we were at Ruki's the next minute we're here."  
  
"I don't know I just got here a few minutes ago too. Actually I was one my way to that village over there." Lee pointed over to a village about half a mile north of them.  
  
"Sounds like a plan let's go." Ruki motioned and started to walk in that direction. Lee and Takato just looked at each other and followed. When they got there they found the place empty.  
  
Takato turned to face Lee and Ruki. "Let's split up and search the place there might be someone here that could tell us where we are." The two nodded and they went in separate directions. Takato took a left turn and walked onto a strange patch of some sort covered with empty baskets. "I wonder what these are for."  
  
On the opposite side of the town Lee found the exact same thing. He was just staring at them and then he noticed a shell piece in one of the baskets. He picked it up; it was white with blue stripes on it. He had only seen one type of egg like this before. "Could it be.. could it be a digimon egg. But then that means we're in the digital world." Suddenly he heard a female voice behind him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Lee smiled and put the eggshell in his pocket. "Because like you said yesterday it wasn't my business."  
  
Ruki walked up and now faced him. "I'll repeat myself again. How come you didn't tell him?" She was determined to know. "Because I know it wasn't me that changed you're mind."  
  
"Because its not my place to tell him. Its yours." He looked her in the eyes.  
  
Back on the field Takato found a similar eggshell just like Lee. "We must be in the digital world because I'm positive this is a digimon egg." He then heard something to his right. He turned to face whatever it was. "Ruki? Lee?" Then a boy came out, he was wearing a blue jacket and a yellow shirt. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kouji. Who are you?" He walked closer.  
  
"I'm Takato."  
  
Meanwhile Lee and Ruki made there way back to the center of the village and soon met up with Takato and Kouji. Ruki decided to check out one of the huts while the boys remained outside taking about the situation. At that moment Taichi and his group showed up.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Shakes and Seperations

A/n: First things first, I know Henry's original name is Jenrya and that Lee is his last name there's a reason for that, and I 'may' explain it later. Okay anyways disclaimer I don't own digimon or any of the characters except my own that I created.  
  
A girl runs through the streets completely unaware of what's happening about her. She sees the dust rise and smoke cloud her. It starts to rain and he hears thunder off in the distance. She continues down the street when rocks start to fall around her. She raised her arms in an attempt to protect her head. Her breath was getting shorter as she ran faster through the streets. She looked over her shoulder and a girl was right behind her. She had brown hair and eyes and was dressed in a brown cloak. They made eye contact briefly while they were running. Suddenly a strange creature appeared in front of them. It was a little bit taller than they were and carried a staff like weapon. She couldn't make out the details except the eyes that glowed light blue. She turned and stopped to face the wall. "Wait, this isn't right." Then the creature up ahead let out a scream that made the bottom of her soul cringe.  
  
At this point she rose from her bed sweating. She threw off the covers and put her feet on the ground. This was the 3rd time she had a dream like this. She rested her head in her hands. "What is going on? Who are these people in my dreams? Why is this happening to me?" She was tired of this, ever since she got to New York strange things have been happening to her. She raised her head and looked out the window. "What is going on?"  
  
"Moments of Transition and Revelation."  
  
She turned to see where that voice came from. She saw a cloaked figure sitting in her desk chair in the corner. "Who are you? What do you mean?"  
  
The stranger sat up in the chair. "I was merely answering you question." He said in an amused tone.  
  
"Who are you?" She stood up and approached the stranger. Her instinct told her to run away but for some reason she didn't feel afraid at all. She took two more steps toward the stranger when suddenly he whispered some words and stood up. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Indeed you have great potential as it was foreseen."  
  
She just stood there amazed and confused at his words. "What do you mean? Potential?"  
  
"All in due time," He took his hand off her shoulder and walked toward the window. She followed every movement he made. "Just remember this if nothing else, Izumi. Prophecy will not attend to itself and the future is not fixed." At that moment a bright light engulfed the room and the stranger vanished. She just stood there trying to take in everything that just happened. After a few moments she shook it off and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Outside her room, the cloaked stranger stood on top of her building in which she was staying at. He looked back down at her room and shook his head. "She was able to sense my presence, impressive." He took a deep breath and then vanished.  
  
~ Meanwhile on the other side of the world in Japan~  
  
Takuya just walked through the door exhausted. He put his bag on the ground and hit the couch. It had been one month since he agreed to train with Kouji and every night he came home sore and tired. "It'll be good for you. You have all this free time on you hands what else are you going to do." Takuya muttered to himself as he reluctantly got up and headed into the bathroom. Just about half an hour later he came out wearing his usual attire, orange shirt, pants. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and poured a glass of water. He sat there eating looking at the empty house and smiled. His parents went up to visit his Aunt and her new house and took his little brother with them. Takuya took a huge bit and leaned on the counter; they wouldn't be back till Monday.  
  
The next day he got up and met Kouji at a deli. It was a 'day' off from training. Takuya sat down with his soup and started eating. Kouji was munching on his roast turkey sandwich. He ate about half of it and put it down. "Oh guess who called last night." Kouji smirked.  
  
"Who?" Takuya took another spoonful of his soup. His arms still ached from yesterday.  
  
"Izumi." He took a sip out of his drink. "Apparently she's not coming home next week, she's staying the whole summer."  
  
"Really? Dam so it's just you and me all summer." He finished off his soup and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Yeah don't forget our training." Kouji gulped down his drink and Takuya rolled his eyes. "Hey don't worry the others will be back when school starts until then you'll have plenty of time to practice your 'I love you' speech to Izumi." He instinctively ducked as Takuya's spoon flew over his head. He looked up and smiled at his glaring friend. They finished lunch and rested for about an hour before they went to the park. Takuya apparently misunderstood Kouji's term of 'day off'. His idea of taking a break was running three miles. Kouji took off ahead and started lightly jugging while his friend groaned and reluctantly joined him. They gone about two miles when Kouji stopped to get water. Takuya smirked as he ran in place waiting for his friend. Although Kouji was more skilled and could whoop his ass from here to the ocean he lacked Takuya's stamina to do it.  
  
"Come on only one more mile to go." Takuya said in an exaggerated voice. Koiji just looked at him while he drank from the fountain. Suddenly the earth started to shake, Kouji grabbed onto the water fountain as well as Takuya. "Dam it's an earth quake." They two started running toward the clearing. Kouji was running as fast as he can but was lagging behind his friend. And then his eyes went wide as he saw his friend flicker a bit and then disappear. Kouji picked up the pace and stopped where he saw Takuya vanish.  
  
"Takuya!" He shouted and looked everywhere. Suddenly he felt a wind rush up behind him and his surroundings changed. The trees vanished and hills of grass replaced them. "Taku….ya? Where the hell am I?" He now stood on a hill. He looked around and saw a town about half an hour's walk. He shrugged and started walking in that direction.  
  
When he got to the outskirts of the town he spotted a kid about his age standing in a field. The boy then spoke something but he was too far away to hear. He wanted to move closer so he could hear better but the boy heard his movement. "Ruki? Lee?" He said. Kouji decided it was best to come out now. The boy just looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kouji. Who are you?" He walked closer to the boy.  
  
"I'm Takato." He smiled and extended his hand. "You didn't happen to I don't know mind your own business and then out of the blue wind up here, did you?" Kouji laughed and took shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah me too. So from what you said earlier you're not alone are you?" Takato nodded his head. He pocketed the shell and led Koiji back to meet the others. When they got to the center Kouji met Lee and Ruki.  
  
"So now that introductions have been made now what? We no were in the digital world but we still don't know why we're here or for that matter how we got here." Lee said in a stern voice. Ruki and Takato nodded in agreement. Koiji just looked around.  
  
"Well if this is the digital world then why we're here is simple. This place is in trouble and we need to save it." His three companions looked at him. "What?" No one answered.  
  
"Anyways I'm going to check out one of these huts maybe there's something we can use." Ruki walked into the closest hut. Inside she found the remains of an old fireplace in the center and a bed off to the right. She looked around and sat on the bed. "So much for that idea." She muttered to herself.  
  
Outside Koiji, Lee and Takato were discussing their situation. While Lee and Takato were going back and forth on where to go from here Koiji's main concern was if he ended up here where was Takuya? Was he somewhere else in the digital world? He kicked the dirt in frustration. Both Takato and Lee stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You okay?" Takato asked. Lee looked him strangely as if he didn't trust him.  
  
"Yeah, for now." Koiji decided it wasn't the right time to tell them about Takuya. "I think the first thing we should do is find out if any other people are here too."  
  
Lee thought that over for a while. "I agree." Just as he finished those words three other kids around their ages showed up at the village. Ruki also came out of the hut. Lee was the first to approach. "I'm Lee, that's Takato, she's Ruki and his name is Kouji." Kouji nodded.  
  
~ On the other side, literally~  
  
Takuya was running as fast as he could and then all of a sudden his surroundings. He stopped in his steps and looked around, the trees and grass had been replaced by streets and buildings. "What the hell is going on? Koiji? Koiji!" He cupped his mouth and did a 180.  
  
"Takuya?" He heard a faint familiar voice to his right. He quickly turned and saw Izumi. They started to run toward each other when the ground started to shake and the buildings around them began to collapse. Takuya grabbed Izumi and dived underneath what looked like a safe place before he blacked out. Izumi was the first of the two to wake up. She shook him a bit and made sure he was still breathing. "Whew, your okay." They were in a pocket of air inside the rubble. Izumi looked up and saw that light was shinning through the ceiling. She quickly crawled over and tried to push her way out. By now Takuya started to move. She turned to him. "Takuya give me a hand here." Without even thinking he joined her and together they pushed there way free. When the two stood up they met three other people. The blond boy approached them.  
  
"My names Takeru. These are my friends Sora and Ken." The three smiled. The guy waved.  
  
"I'm Takuya and this is Izumi." He then paused. "Izumi? I thought you went to New York for the summer? For that matter do you guys know how we got here?" Takuya looked at the other three digidestined.  
  
A/n: The introductions done. YEAH. From here on if you haven't figure it out yet its going to split into three separate stories. What do you think? Review please. 


End file.
